Relictus Proxy
by M3ra1
Summary: Oneshot. After Romdo fall Re-L, Vincent, Pino and Kristeva travel around the world aimlessly. Until they find a mysterious Dome south of the World. A short idea for a larger fic. Please tell me what do you think. Re-L x Vincent


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Ergo Proxy

**AN:**One of many ideas that don't leave alone ;) please review it if you want me to continue the story. English is not my first language so I'm grateful for all the corrections you can made.

**Relictus Proxy**

Vincent, Re-L, Pino and Kristeva were on the Rabbit escaping sunlight.

Re-L had explained Vincent the deadliest nature of sunlight to proxies. That was why they were on the run, from the sun and the ships that were landing all over the world.

They didn't have a destination, nor a static route, Re-L would change course when she saw a ship or a patch of sunlight in the sky.

Days passed silently Re-L didn't let anyone stir so whenever she slept they stop the journey. One time Vincent woke up when the rabbit, stopped, he thought Re-L was tired and stopped for a good sleep, but she didn't get in, so he went to the door and open it slowly and saw her, her arms open towards the sky, the sunlight on her face. She looked beautiful. And that made Vincent felt miserable, she wanted the sunlight but because of him she had to escape it.

After a while, the journey became anguish for Vincent, he couldn't take it anymore, the sunlight baths of Re-L became more frequent, she waited for everyone to be sleep and stopped on a patch of sunlight. She needed the sun and he was making her miserable.

So on her next bath he went out and run towards the sun, Re-L looked at him, after a few seconds she realized his intentions and tackle him to the stairs and they fell into the room.

"Are you insane" She snapped "You know you can't be on sunlight" She was on top of him, he had his back on the floor

"but…" he hesitate

"but. WHAT!"

"but you like it, the sunlight" he looked away. She looked at his face and then lower her eyes "you want to be under the sun" he said in a sad tone.

"yes" she answered in her normal flat tone

"I can't stand to be the reason you are unhappy" he said blushing, but determine to finally said what he thought "You should go to the sunlight" She looked at him, Vincent couldn't read her face

"Damn you, Vincent" she hit the floor beside his head "Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"because…"he tried to think an answer "I… I don't know"

"You really are an idiot" she said with a small smile "You idiot" she repeated in a whisper and kissed him.

Re-L caught him by surprise, he didn't know how to react, her lips were pressed hard against his, her tongue touching his shyly and her body finally relaxing on top of him. Suddenly she pull her face up and looked at him with a smile.

"I'm doing this because I want to be with you" Vincent look at her, for the first time in a long time she was truly smiling "I like the sunlight, the warm in my face. But I like you more"

Then Pino jumped on top of Re-L

"Pino wants to play too" she said laughing

"who is stirring the ship?" Kristeva ask looking at Re-L

"oh shit" she stood up fast and throwed Pino doing it.

"WOW!" Pino scream and Re-L took control of the Rabbit.

After that the journey became more pleasant, Re-L stopped being the only one who stir and took turns with Kristeva, She and Vincent start talking about everything and nothing, Re-L would tell funny stories of her childhood and Vincent some anecdotes from his time pursuing infected AutoReivs. Re-L smiled more and even played with Pino.

They decided to went south, it looked as good idea as any and it was better to have a route.

The weather became colder and the sky darker, that was good but they had to save energy so Vincent and Re-L started to sleep together, Vincent had a turn stirring the Rabbit. Things were good.

They travel for months, Re-L started to draw maps, Pino copied her, Kristeva and Vincent were in charge of stirring. Vincent felt that they finally reach peace, now it was only a matter of find a dome or a place to stay forever.

"Ok Pino" Re-L told the little AutoReiv "Where are we?"

"Here" She pointed the end of Re-L's map

"well we have to update the maps again" She smile. Now Re-L smiled a lot, she got along Pino

Both, Re-L and Pino were drawing when Re-L stood up suddenly and throwed up outside the ship.

"Re-L are you ok?" Vincent asked running towards her

"Yes, I think those beans weren't as good as we thought"

"maybe you should laid…"

"don't worry" she sat again on the deck beside her papers "I'll be fine"

This started to pass more frequently, and even when Re-L rested importance to it Vincent started to worry. Re-L was tired than usual and throwed up a lot.

"Southest point of the world 4Km ahead" Pino announced.

The cold was hard and everything was dark. Re-L was standing beside Vincent and Kristeva was stirring the Rabbit

"We are finally here" Re-L said resting her head on his shoulder "Now what?"

"Maybe we could stay here" he looked at her, she was about to argue the idea when Kristeva cut her

"There is a dome there"

Everyone looked to the front, and between the shadows a dome was rising.

"Are people there?" Re-L asked

"no human forms found" Kristeva answered.

"Maybe we could live there" Vincent said, Re-L looked at him and smiled

"We'll see"

They arrived to the docking bay, it didn't look abandoned.

"Are you sure it isn't inhabited?" Vincent asked

"there is someone living here" Pino said

"But Kristeva you said there wasn't anyone here"

"There are no human life forms in"

"then what?.."

"Stop right there!" A voice called from the top and a reflector point at them

"We came in peace" Vincent shout and raised his hands

"Who are you?" the voice asked again

"I'm Re-L Mayer, this is Vincent Law and our AutoReivs, Pino and Kristeva"

"Did you say Vincent Law?" The voice said more to its back than to them

"I'm Vincent Law" Vincent said standing infront of Re-L

"wait there" the light went off and they stood there looking around.

After a few minutes, a door opened and a little girl and two men went out of it.

"Ergo Proxy" The girl said "I didn't think you could find us here"

"Do I know you?" Vincent asked

"well, you used to" she said looking at the group "But I think you forgot me as well"

"ehmm"

"Miss we shouldn't…" the man on her right was saying but she cut him

"What brings you this far south?"

"Romdo fell" Re-L said, the girl looked at Re-L with a disgust face and looked back at Vincent

"So your Dome finally fell" She giggled

"there are some ships coming from the sky…" Vincent said

"I know, the end of days" she said in a bored tone "And you came here searching for what exactly?"

"Why we have to answer" Re-L said in her angry tone "who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Proxy of this dome" She answered "This dome is only for Proxies and AutoReivs, humans are not welcome"

"A dome for Proxies?"

"Are you coming in?" The girl asked and both men behind her grimed

"We can't left Re-L" Vincent said

"Well then off you go" she point the wasteland behind them. Re-L was about to argue but instead she faint

"Re-L!" Vincent yelled and grabbed her "Please let us in until she is better. Please!" The girl looked at him, Vincent was pleading with his eyes.

"Please, please" Pino said, even Kristeva pleaded

"alright" The girl said "Until your human feels better"

"Thank you" Vincent said carrying Re-L inside. Both men weren't happy about the girls decision but they didn't do anything.

The group was guided through the dome, it was very similar to Romdo but the sky in there was dark. They didn't see anyone until they reach a small building that looked like a hospital.

"Please take care of this woman" The girl asked an AutoReiv "And inform me as soon as you know what is wrong with her"

"yes, Hime"

"Ergo come with me, lets talk for a moment" she called and both got into a car, Pino and Kristeva stayed with Re-L. The car took them to a tower in the middle of the city. They walked inside in silence and reach the top.

"Do you like it?" She said pointing the view of the dome

"It is beautiful" he said and took a sit where she pointed

"I heard you went crazy" she stated looking through the window.

"ehm… I… I"

"Don't try to explain, I know most of the story" she sat in front of him "you left your dome to seek Monad, then when your humans took Monad you discarded your memories and went to Romdo as one of them…. Vincent Law"

"ehm… yeah"

" you kill a lot of Proxies on your memoryless days" she started to count her fingers "you kill Kazkis and the annoying Senex" she put two fingers down "MCQ, Swan… I think two more and Monad right?"

"I… didn't… I"

"I not mad I'm just stating the facts" Vincent nod. "Well Monad deserve it, that stubborn bitch" She smiled "and for the rest, if they didn't understand they deserved to die" she stood up and approach Vincent "So what is your plan now? Now that you know who and what you are"

"I want to find a place to stay" The girl stare at him like waiting for him to realized something "with Re-L and the others" he clarify. The girl sighed in discontent

"She can't stay here" she called him to look closer to the window "can you see them?"

Vincent looked at the streets, and buildings and realized "they are all proxies and autoreivs"

"This is a safe heaven for us" she said with a little sadness on her voice "Humans will discard us, our time is up, The creator is coming back and in his world there is no place for Proxies" she grabbed his hand and he turned on to his Proxy state "The sun has come, the night is over" He looked at the sad little girl that grabbed his hand and felt her sorrow

"So you create this for us?"

"Yes" she smirked "A last insult to the creator" he smiled and looked to the window, to the cars, and proxies and AutoReivs and then to his reflexion, his dark face and the little girl on his hand

"Hime" he said and she giggled

"why would you call me that?" she said

"I heard an AutoReiv call you that" he said a little embarrassed. she giggled a little more.

"I'm Proxy Zero" she smiled "But you can call me Relictus, the forsaked"

"Miss" a Proxy call her, she let go Vincent's hand and turn to the Proxy

"yes?"

"we have the results of the woman"

"Re-L" Vincent exclaimed

"and?" she said with some impatience on her voice

"I can't… I … you have to see it for yourself" and he gave her a glass tablet. she read the content twice and look at the man.

"Are this results correct?!"

"Yes, we run them three times already"

"What happen?" Vincent asked worry "What is wrong with Re-L?" Relictus look at him and sighed

"Everything…" Vincent heart almost stopped "and nothing" she finished "We have to go. Ergo come"

They went back to the hospital, all the way Vincent couldn't sit steady, he tried to ask Relictus what happen but she didn't paid him any attention, she was reading the results again and again.

When they arrive, two more Proxies were waiting for them.

"Is it true?" one asked her "Relictus how is this possible?"

"I want to run some test so we can…" she stopped them and turn to Vincent

"Ergo come with me, everyone else stay here"

Both proxies arrived to Re-L's bedroom, she was awake and sitting on the bed. Pino was sitting on the bed too drawing a map, while Kristeva stood looking at them.

"Re-L" Vincent runned to her and kissed her head "how are you feeling"

"A little tire" she said smiling at him "Pino said we are in a Proxy dome?"

"Yes" Relictus answer "This is my dome and I'm Relictus, Re-L Mayer" Re-L looked at Relictus wary "I have to ask you something" the girl said and looked around "Who created you?"

"ehm?"

"Ergo wasn't at Romdo when you were created" Relictus stated

"My grandfather, he created me to bring Ergo Proxy back" Re-L answer exchanging looks with Vincent.

"How?"

"What do you mean?" Re-L asked

"How do they create you?"

"As everyone else from an artificial womb"

"That is what you get when humans play with Proxy things" she scold Vincent

"What is wrong with me!?" Re-L asked angry

"Re-L Mayer, Do you know why the artificial wombs exist?" she didn't wait for an answer "Because they gave us barrel humans to take care" she said angry "the Creator gave us the mission to look after empty children, with no more purpose than eventually die" she sighed and tried to calm herself "Re-L Mayer your are welcome into Darkheaven Dome" she said forcing a smile "as Pino, Kristeva and Vincent are" she walked towards the door "all of you should rest. Some AutoReiv will bring beds for all of you here"

"I do not use a bed" Kristeva stated

"Pino doesn't use one either" Vincent said

"But I want one" Pino argued

"Two beds it is" Relictus said and left.

"What was that about?" Re-L asked Vincent

"I don't know, no one wanted to tell me your results" Re-L looked at her hands and she frowned "I don't think is something to worry" and he put his hands on top of hers "I'm sure tomorrow Relictus will explain everything"

The next day Vincent woke up and couldn't find Pino nor Kristeva. Re-L was sleeping soundly. It was weird for him not to sleep with her after all this time. After looking for the AutoReivs on the room he decided to look for them outside. He closed the door carefully so he wouldn't wake Re-L.

"good" Relictus voice spook him "you are awake"

"Good morning" he said trying to recover from the surprise

"We need to talk" He frowned seeing her serious face

"ok"

Relictus guided him through the hallways into a cafeteria, the hospital was empty.

"Where is everyone? Is Re-L contagious?"

"eh? oh no" she said smiling softly "I thought you would like more privacy. We are looking for a house to move you guys" she said and put two cups on the table

"Tell me, what is wrong with Re-L?"

"How I say this?" she mumbled "We believe she is pregnant" she said bluntly

"pregnant?" Vincent didn't understand

"We have no idea on how this happen, she shouldn't even have a reproductive system"

"but how?"

"That is what we want to find out" she sipped her cup "Do you know how they created her?" Vincent sipped his cup and tried to remember what Re-L had told him

"She was created to bring me back to Romdo. Donvo knew I went to find Monad and he…"

"He capture Monad and use the cells to create Re-L" Relictus completed

"Do you believe is that?"

"Part of it, yes" she sipped again "but takes two to make a baby" she said and stare at him. Suddenly Vincent was as red as his suit "So you did" she sipped again.

"what is going to happen to her?"

"we don't know, this is news for everyone" she finished her cup "There is no record of a pregnant human since they left"

"and… the baby?" Vincent asked hiding his face behind his cup

"As far as we know is fine" she smiled "we want you to stay here as long as you want"

"really?" Vincent consider that great news

"She is unique" Relictus said "She is what I was looking for"

"?" Vincent was confuse

"Lets see your ehm… wife?" Vincent blushed and Relictus giggled "I have a story to tell you both"

They walked back to Re-L's room.

"by the way, do you know where Pino and Kristeva are?" Vincent asked before get in

"Pino wanted more paper, so she and Kristeva went to a local library, they should be back shortly" Both Proxies enter the room, Re-L was already dress and up.

"There you are, have you seen Pino and Kristeva?" Re-L asked

"They'll be back soon"Vincent answered and hugged her, kissed her and didn't want to let her go

"What is it?" she asked at the burst of love from Vincent.

"We think we know what happen to you" Relictus said smiling to her

"Is that bad?" She asked sarcastically, Relictus giggled

"you are pregnant Re-L Mayer" Relictus said "congratulations, on being the first human in centuries to be pregnant"

"WHAT?!" she looked at Vincent "How is that even possible?"

"We think is the Monad cells they used to create you" Vincent explained

"That is just an hypothesis" Relictus corrected "Will know more in time"

"That is why you allow me to stay?" Re-L asked the girl. She sighed and sat on Re-L's bed and signal her to sit beside her.

"Let me tell you a story" She crossed her legs and look at the window on the bedroom "Once upon a time the creator released 300 Proxies with the only duty to care for the Human race until the sun comes back. For this the Proxies created the dome to protect humans of the toxic air outside, they created AutoReivs to make sure all their need were satisfied and finally they created artificial wombs to keep the human race constant" She smiled "I loved them. I truly did" she sighed "My first dome was as Monad suggested, as Romdo was, as Mosk was, only exemplary citizens could live there. All looked fine but it wasn't, eventually they hated me, thought of me unnecessary and vanished me" she was sad "I circle them, I didn't went far but I didn't know what happen inside. suddenly one day the dome fell and I understood they had died" she sighed again and looked at her hands "I had to start again. lucky for me the womb was intact. This time I decided to act on the shadows, making them believe they rule themselves and I could care for them from the shadows. At first it prove a good idea until generations later, when the revolution begin. They killed each other, brother against brother. Again I had to start from zero" she looked at the ceiling "this time I decided to take from them their rage, their egoism, I made them peaceful and happy. And it prove a great society until they were invade. They didn't have the rage and egoism to fight for themselves and they were killed. After that I had enough. Centuries wasted and barrel children that had no clear purpose. I tried to ask for help from other Proxies, but Monad shut me down" she looked at Vincent "you did it too" She looked at Re-L "I found new life outside the domes, primitive life, continuous life. They lived on the toxic environment of the world. I treasure them, I took care of them but then I realized they didn't need me" She laughed "they didn't understand me, so I left them. Thats when I realized I wanted to help humans not maintain them. But that wouldn't be possible, humans needed to be maintain, fix, and route, I didn't want to do that. And then, Monad was taken by Romdo, and Ergo was missing and Lux killed his humans himself. Senex went crazy. The world went to hell. So I created this dome, for Proxies on the run, for infected AutoReivs, for everyone who will be dispose when the morning comes" Her face lifted up when and grabbed Re-L's hands " But you came here, to us, you need care but not fixing" Her smile was big and she even teared a little "You have to stay with us, please Re-L Mayer, let us take care of you and your family"

Re-L looked at Vincent, he was smiling too and nodded. Re-L wasn't that sure, but she was scare, what was happening to her was new, they couldn't do it by themselves neither trust in other humans, she realized she would be a guinea pig for all humanity, but not for this proxies. So she sighed and nodded to Relictus.

"Thank you" Relictus said and let them alone in the room.

Re-L laid down in the bed and grabbed her stomach. She had read a little about humans of old but pregnancy wasn't a very interesting subject so she only knew basic things about it.

"are you alright" Vincent asked concern

"I'm fine" She said annoy "I'm not sick"

"Sorry" Vincent said and sat on his bed

"Why we sleep in different beds" She asked without thinking

"You were already sleep and I didn't wanted to bother you" Vincent said looking at the floor

"I want you by my side all the time" she stated "I'm… I'm scare" she looked at him. her eyes were filled with tears. Vincent walked to her, grabbed and kissed her hands

"I wont ever left your side" she sighed and wipe the tears from her face

"Promise me" she asked

"I swear" he answered

"Me too" Pino shout "What I'm swearing"

"Never to left my side" Re-L said

"I swear" Pino repeated

"I swear" Kristeva said.


End file.
